


The Writer, or, the Lustful Seduction of a King

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair Smut, Alistair and Trevelyan are one of my OTP, Alternate Dragon Age Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, King Alistair is so DAMN Sexy!!!!, NSFW, Non Inquisitor Trevelayn, Sexy Alistair (Dragon Age), Shameless Smut, Smut With Some Plot, Smut and more Smut so did I mention Smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: Someone is writing and drawing smutty stories about King Alistair and after 8 yrs of being alone, Alistair wants a partner.Bann Trevelyan and his wife bring their 19 yr old daughter Miri to find a Noble husband in Ferelden, but Miri is a willful girl and wants what she wants and that want is King Alistair.As the stories get raunchier and the sex between Alistair and Miri grows out of control, the court will be shocked. The King they thought was laid back and easy going, will fight passionately for the vixen who claimed his body,heart and soul.Alternate Universe due to Alistair meeting Trevelyan at court, but everything else follows the games.**Art now included in the last chapter.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lital/gifts).



> For my friend Lital. We both agree there is never too much Alistair smut, so here is more with King Alistair being the sexy beast he is!!!

The first story that circled the palace was innocent enough. It might have been about King Alistair, but it was just a short story on a young lady that no one really paid attention to that won the heart of the Ferelden ruler and became his Queen. Truthfully, Alistair was flattered that someone would even write such a thing about him.

The second one was a tad more risqué and included a remarkably accurate drawing of the King kissing an unknown woman's neck while his hand slid up and under her skirt. Again the King was flattered and was impressed with the detail and accuracy of the drawing.

By the time the third, fourth and many more made their way through the court, he was embarrassed to learn that the innocence of the others was gone and that these were very detailed. They showed in great detail the King talking an unknown woman to bed and ravishing her body. While the artwork with it was the same detailed quality, they showed things such as a very naked King Alistair, with an arm wrapped tight around the ladies back  as his other held her leg up and over his hip. The woman was arched over his arm as he bent his head to pull one tight nipple between his lips. Others highlighted things like him bending her over a desk, against a wall and even behind a stall in the marketplace. The artist, and writer as well, seemed to be quite adventurous where passion was concerned.

Alistair wasn't sure what to feel about such things. He had sat on the throne for 8 years, 8 lonely years, by himself that is. While he briefly had a lovely mistress with a noble woman who had been widowed during the beginning of his reign, he currently was without such comforts as she had found love once more and with his blessing wed another man.

Unlike many Kings and Emperors across Thedas and through history as well, they often took young and beautiful maidens to bed, but Alistair would never ask any woman to give up her maidenhead for a man who was not sure if he would ever marry. He knew most men and women of Thedas view the position of a King's mistress with respect, he himself felt it was asking far too much of any young woman. However, with the wicked stories now circulating the court, Alistair found his desires clawing at him to claim a new lover and soon.

The last one he read had him so aroused by the end, he had taken himself in hand to relieve the ache it had teased his body with. The whole time wondering if the writer of such tales would be as talented and insatiable of a lover as the one that graced the parchment he read from.

Nights of erotic dreams and wicked stories was keeping his body desperate for a partner and made concentrating on other things harder to do. Yet tonight, he must as he prepared for a long night of feasting and celebrating. Unluckily for him, what he desired more than anything to feast upon, would not be part of the menu. It would also becoming more and more difficult to attend such occasions and wonder whom among his court was the writer.

The day had started slow, meetings with Advisers and petitions to the crown to review. Things he hated, but he refused to do the people of his country an injustice by passing such off to someone else. They had put their trust within his hands and he would honor it as well. So he read through the requests, met with those who asked for an audience and tried to focus on what he should be doing and not the erotic images still lingering his mind.

As night approached, along with the events they were celebrating, he was given one surprise that broke through his lusty thoughts and brought a smile to his handsome face. Unknown to him, his friend and fellow Warden, Aedan Cousland had returned to court to brief him on a mission they both were in need of, a cure for the Darkspawn taint, before it claimed their lives. While Aedan wanted the cure for himself, he also wanted it for Alistair just as much. Alistair needed a heir and without a cure, it was doubtful to happen. Aedan however had one child already with his love and wife Morrigan, but if they wished for more or even a long life together, the only way it could happen was to find the cure. Reluctantly he had left them, but before heading into the west where rumors pointed to a possibility, he wanted to see Alistair once more.

"So Alistair, I hear there is a rather naughty list of stories circling about you these days." Aedan laughed as a slight pink touched Alistair's cheeks.

"Yes, they have been, hmmm, interesting to say the least."

"That's not what I thought when I read one earlier." He bellowed in laughter at the look on his friends face, as his mouth dropped open in shock. "So are you hoping the writer is a fetching little lass that when you catch her, she will offer to show you exactly each idea she has, you know, for clarity sake?"

"Ahem." Alistair cleared his throat as Lord and Lady Trevelyan from the Free Marches came forth to be presented to him. "We can discuss this subject later." Aedan laughed again at the mischievous smirk his friend gave him.

Turning to the family in front of him, he was shocked when Bann Trevelyan introduced to him his lovely young daughter Miri. The girl was beautiful and had the oddest hair he had ever seen. It was as black as night, with a small section of silver white that hung on each side of her face. The gown she wore accented ever curve of her body and he found himself wanting to know if her voice matched the sensual grace the rest of her did.

"I do apologize in the delay with introducing myself and my family to you your Majesty. We arrived over a month ago and while my daughter has been quite put out over the delay, my wife fell ill right after we arrived and I did not wish to leave her side until she became better."

"No need to apologize, Bann Trevelyan, in fact it speaks well of you that you would be so dedicated to your wife as to stay by her side." Alistair then turned his attention to Trevelyan's daughter and spoke to her directly. "So you have been bored since arriving here?" He waited for her to nod and noticed that unlike many woman among the court, she did not lower her eyes and instead met his gaze. Alistair licked his lips, there was nothing more alluring than a confidant woman in his mind and as such, Miri Trevelyan had very much caught his undivided attention.

"Perhaps, your Majesty." She replied and Alistair was pleased to find her voice very much matched the proud beauty before him.  "However, I have found many things to occupy my time and have been enjoying time here greatly." She gave him a smirk that washed over him with a force that made him want to know much more about her.

"Ah the music has begun and since you have not been able to come court until now, I think it is only fair that I should claim the first dance of the night with you." Standing and reaching for her hand, Alistair escorted her to the ballroom, leaving the others in shocked silence behind.

Pulling her tight into his strong arms, he did not miss the soft sigh that slipped passed her lips as she  settled into his embraced. "How old are you Milady?" Maker she felt wonderful against his body and when her gaze locked with his, he found himself mesmerized with  her unique looking gray eyes.

"I just turned 19, your Majesty and please call me Miri, Milady sounds far to formal for me. I am afraid that I am a bit of a rebel." She laughed.

"Every word from your lips make me enjoy speaking to you more and more."

"How fortunate for me to have the King enjoying me so much." She fluttered her eyelashes over the top dramatically and Alistair actually tossed his head back a bit and let loose a loud chuckle, drawing even more attention to the couple as they danced. She was certainly a witty little minx.

"Why is everyone watching us your Majesty?" She asked just as he twirled her around him.

"I do not care for dancing and many I have told so as well, now they wonder why I am and more likely who you are to have me here too." He smiled and pulling her tight against him as he bent his head slightly to her ear and almost growled against the shell, "Call me Alistair my very lovely little  Marcher."

Miri felt his breathy growl vibrate through her body and desire pool in her belly. Alistair was even more handsome in person than she had glimpsed on the few times she had seen him outside of the palace. Once she had been considered for a match to the handsome Prince of Starkhaven, Sebastian Vael, but instead he had chosen to stay in the Chantry and chaise as he secured his throne. In doing so, it had brought her to Ferelden, which she was thankful for at this moment. Her Father had told her they hoped to find her a good Noble to marry, but after being in the arms of the King, what man could ever compare?

As the dance ended, Alistair found he did not wish to relinquish his hold on her just yet, if at all. Escorting her back toward her family, he asked her Father if he would allow him to show her his private gardens. Smirking to himself, he knew Bann Trevelyan would never say no, he was the King after all, but still proper protocol would be met.

Alistair's personal  gardens were deep into the center of the palace. His chambers were the only entrance into it besides a servant entrance used by those who maintained it, but even then the door had a lock from the inside to assure his privacy if he wished.

With the low hanging moon, the gardens where flooded with moonlight and drawing her to a stop, Alistair was speechless over her beauty. The pale moonlight made her hair shimmer and her eyes practically glow and it was then he realized she had a fetching little mole at the corner of her right eye.

"I very much wish to kiss you." He husked as his heart hammered in his chest. "Would you allow-."

His words were yet to leave his mouth, when she grabbed his vest, pulling him down enough to capture his lips with her own. She had worried at first, it was far to bold of a move and might even cause him to change his mind, but the animalistic growl he gave  forced all thoughts of that from her mind.

Picking her up, without breaking their kiss, he carried her to the large lounge in the center of the clearing. He had it placed as such, so that on nights he missed the freedom as a Warden, he could sleep under the stars and find a brief escape from royal obligations. Now, however, it provided a far sweeter purpose as he laid her gently down.

Alistair felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at the picture she made. One sleeve had fallen off her pale shoulder, letting the already low neckline gift him with the sight of an already stiff nipple, still wrapped in the black lace of her breast band. Her lips were slightly parted and swollen from the passionate kiss they just shared and her eyes were hazy and lustful looking. Maker's breath was she a vision to behold, no he corrected himself, she was a Goddess! A Goddess who reached out and grasping the bottom of his vest, pulled him down and into her arms once more.

Alistair consumed her lips, as his hands traveled her body, pulling deep moans from every touch he gave. However, when he pulled one side of her dress up and ran his fingertips along silk covered legs, he broke his mouth from hers and groan when she wrapped the now exposed leg tightly over her hip.  Pulling him even closer, he instinctively rolled his hips against her, pressing his now throbbing erection into her core, as she yanked on her bodice, leaving her lace covered breasts exposed for his pleasure.

Lowering his head, he rolled his tongue over one nipple, enjoying himself as it tightened and puckered under his skillful tongue. There was something erotic about licking and nibbling the tight bud while it was still covered with lace. Especially since every nip he gave the puckered flesh pulled a lusty moan from her lips and a wild roll of her hips.

Trailing his hand down her body, he brought it to her core and let a small moan slip past his lips as he cupped her center.  Her lacy undercloth wasn't just wet, no, it was soaked with her desire. Trying to pull the wet garment off her body was proving difficult and finally, growling in frustration, he pushed the material aside so his fingers could find her heat.

Bringing his fingers to her core, he was amazed how incredibly wet she really was. Her slit was soaked and parted easily, allowing his fingers to slip between. Maker bless him, but there would be no resistance when he finally was able to bury himself within her. Part of him wanted to take her now, bury himself deep and sate the lust that had been burning at him for weeks from the unknown writer at court and another wanted to go slow and enjoy every inch of the wicked minx beneath him. It was a war that he was not sure which side would win.

Miri withered under his skillful fingers and pumped her hips hard against his thumb that began to worry her exposed and throbbing clit, as his fingers teased the slick opening of her cunt. His fingers felt so much better than her own and she knew she was so close to the shattering bliss he would give her. Ever since she first saw him, wandering the markets, he had consumed her dark fantasies of being claimed by him and now that he finally was, she realized how lacking they really were.

Pulling his head to her lips, she bit the lobe of his ear harshly while growling encouragements. She wanted to say more, but found words were too hard to form as she rode the King's hand to bliss. All she could manage was growls and hard panting as her body shook with the desire begging to break loose. Never had she felt anything so amazing in her life.

Alistair was amazed with how responsive she was, especially considering  it was only his fingers pleasuring her, but far be it from him to question the divine luck that delivered such a passionate woman into his arms. He could feel her hips rolling against him, feel her throbbing clit slightly twitch and as he leaned down and bit her lace covered nipple hard, he pushed her over the edge as his fingers slipping inside her channel to stimulate her even more with the powerful orgasm that was tearing through her body.

It was at that moment, shock slammed into him. She may have been outspoken and bold, passionate and knowing, but nothing could hide the fact that his fingers were blocked by her maidenhead. Yet even as he wrestled with such knowledge, he wouldn't stop his hand from plundering her cunt as she squeezed his fingers tight while riding out the powerful orgasm.

He watched as she came down from her bliss and once more thought about how beautiful she really was. Her long hair was splayed around her and her breasts still heaved and her skin was flushed with the afterglow of bliss, but the part he loved the most was the smile that curved her lips even before her eyes fluttered open.

"I believe we need to  speak, you wild little vixen." He chuckled as he tried to gather her into his arms.

"Later." She smirked and wrestled from his grip to stand and quickly pulled her dress from her body.  He groaned at the sight of her and told himself once more he would not take her, no matter how much she might want him too, but damnation was she breathtaking in her black silky stockings and her lacy breast binding. Straddling him, she made quick work of his laces, intending to free his now painfully hard cock.

"Oh no you don't, I will not take your maidenhead." He told her as he tried swatting her hands away. "You don't have too, your royal stud, I can keep it and still pleasure you."

Makers breath! He swore to himself, what kind of maiden was she? He wasn't sure if he should be excited or appalled over her behavior. Excitement won out, when she freed him finally and ghosting her fingers over his already weeping head, she mounted him and slid her wet lips, still covered in black lace against his shaft. Rotating her hips, she slid up and down him, while undoing his vest and finally getting frustrated, she ripped open his shirt to bare his sculpted body to her hungry eyes.

Miri purred at the perfection before her. King Alistair had been a warrior before a King and it was obvious he still kept in top form. His pale skin was covered in scars and freckles and only lower did he have a fine dusting of ginger hair. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her hips, encouraging him to set the pace he needed and only then did she bend down to lick and nibble his chest, giving teasing swipes to his nipples, which brought the most amazing sounds from his throat.

"Use me Alistair." She whispered once leaving his chest, before nipping at his lips. "I want to see your royal cock explode and then I will lick every drop from your glorious body."

Alistair could only groan at her naughty words and once more he was shocked she was still a maiden. However, just then the tip of his cock caught on her lacy undercloth and it proved his undoing. He grunted and groaned as his cock jerked and twitched as thick streams of come splashed against his belly. She still rolled her hips faster against his twitching cock and soon followed him with another release. Watching her come apart, perched on top of him had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. She was completely shameless as she ground herself against him, squeezing and pulling on her own nipples as she did so. Finally, his hips stopped thrusting and as he made to pull her down for a kiss, she grinned and scooted down his body. He shiver at the lust and intensity in her eyes as she held his gaze. Then he watched as her wicked pink little tongue began licking his body clean and Maker damned him if that sight wasn't making his body stir once more. It was just too damn erotic to watch as she cleaned every drop from his body and he groaned as he instantly thought of how she would look, flushed and on her knees as he spilled down her throat.

Finally finishing, she stretched out next to him and smiled as he pulled her body flush to his, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. Yet as peaceful as it was, he imagined her family was wondering where they were.

"Why?" He asked and traced her face with his fingers.

"Because, my beautiful Alistair, my Father intends to find me a husband and so far has looked at men old enough to be my Father. He would give me to some old fool who would mount me until I produced one heir after another and would show off the young trophy he bought at a fair price." She sniffled once, but refused to cry. "But I have seen real passion between my Brother and his wife, seen the looks that let everyone know they are aching to fuck each other and I want it. I read those stories of you going around court and I thought that others have told me I am attractive, that if you thought so, that at least once I would feel the wild bliss my Brother's wife walks around with after they have been together. I know whether I want the passionate love in those stories or not, my fate will be sealed by my Father's wishes, so tonight, with you, this, this was for me and I hope you enjoyed it as well." She gave him a saucy smile and a wink and Alistair knew she was charming him more and more. He also admitted that the idea of her being forced into a loveless marriage and used as a broodmare did not settle well with him either. She was outrageously beautiful, witty and clever, and more than anything else, passionate and wild. Someone like her would wither and die in a loveless marriage to a man twice her age and with that he felt his heart lurch in shared pain. They both were trapped into places neither wanted and while nothing could change his burden as King, he did have the power to change her fate and he intended to do just that.

"Come my wild Vixen." He stood and held out his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up and put back together, and return you to your Father." Pulling her to her feet, he caught her lips in another sensual kiss. Maker did kissing her feel damn good and when she pulled back and smirked, he felt stunned once more by her wild beauty. He watched as she  picked up her gown and then turning, walked back to his quarters without putting her clothing back on.

"Sweet Maker!" Alistair swore as he watched her hips sway and before walking through the door she threw him a saucy smile. He wrestled with himself, while their shared little moment was a deep seated release, one he very much needed at that, he found himself growing hard just watching her. She had a round pert arse that bounced with each step she took and he imagined it would feel wonderful if he bent her over and ravished her from behind. Andraste's great flaming arse! What was he to do? As he finally found the will to walk after her, one thing he knew for certain, being with her, even like this, only made him want her more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Alistair  woke  to find Aedan not so patiently waiting for him. It would seem everyone was talking about two things, Alistair escorting Trevelyan away privately and a most wicked story from the unknown writer. It would seem the writer was intrigued by his singling out Miri and the unknown lady, while never named, was now obviously her in the story. After all, how many beautiful young ladies had black hair with silver strands framing her perfect face?

Scanning it , Alistair actually found himself blushing at the detail of the acts they shared in the story. He was also slightly ashamed of the fact that he knew exactly how perfect her round breasts fit within hands, how passionate her kisses had been and how wicked her tiny pointed tongue was as she licked his come from her belly. Maker's breath he wanted her in his bed, to enjoy every inch of her body.

"So, with the way you're practically panting over the story, I'd say you enjoyed your alone time with Lady Trevelyan. " He paused. "I spent a good deal of time talking to her parents you know. They are planning to find her a husband while here and hope your royal _friendship_ will help them secure a good match." Aedan watched as Alistair snorted and rolled his eyes. "Kind of how I had to hold back responding too. I am sure you spent  your time alone forging a very in depth friendship."

"Not as much as you think Aedan, she is a virgin, I  won't disgrace her."

"Are you saying you did not sample any of her delights? Ah you're blushing, meaning you _did_ sample a few things." He chuckled at that.

"I am not confirming or denying anything."Alistair chuckled."I plan to invite the Trevelyan's to a private dinner tonight, will you come as well?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss that, I am sure it will be an interesting meal and perhaps even a better dessert."

Aedan and Alistair spent the morning together discussing many subjects until Aedan suggested they go out and hunt for a bit. Cailan, Alistair's half Brother, had loved hunting and as such, he created a preserve outside the city that was well stocked and patrolled by guardsmen. While Alistair was not as interested in actually hunting like his Brother was, he did enjoy the freedom of it. Agreeing and looking forward to getting away, Alistair donned his light chest armor and they left for the remainder of the morning.

As they made their way back to the city, Alistair found something, or better someone, he did not expect. Perched on the wall just outside the city that he had once stood on to rally the Ferelden troops during the battle of Denerim, was Miri, and she was obviously crying. Trotting his horse over to her, he slid off the giant grey stallion and went to her.

"Maker's breath!" He swore."Are you hurt?" He drew his hands to her shoulders, turning her to him as he checked her for injuries.

"A-Alistair? What are you doing here?" She whimpered.

"I could ask you the same." He smiled and was relieved when she gave him a small smile as well.

"My Father has made a match for me to Bann Perrin, he is older than my Father and when he introduced me." She let out a small sob. "He told me he needed heirs and at least I was pretty enough he could bed me with the lights on while doing the deed. Oh Alistair, what do I do?"

He pulled her tight to him and lightly kissed the top of her head. "I will stop it, my young lovely, I swear." He pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Better?" He smiled, but not for long when she reached up and grabbed his face to pull him into a hot kiss.

"Thank you Alistair." She murmured against his lips.

Alistair was a war with himself. His desire to claim her was beginning to win. He wanted her with all his heart and knew she would not only be spectacular, but that having her once would never be enough.

"Ahem." Alistair jumped at Aedan's attempt to get their attention. "I hate to interrupt, but we should get back to the palace. Eamon has a stroke every time we leave with no guards as is, let alone being gone as long as we have."

Alistair gave a low growl but nodded his head. He didn't want to have her out of his arms, but he knew Aedan was right and honestly was surprised they hadn't sent guards looking for them yet.

"Do you have a horse?" he asked her and when she shook her head no, he smiled. Pulling his horse closer, he swung up in one fluid movement that made Miri's mouth water. Maker, the man was perfection and she knew it was rather cliché, but he really did look like a Knight in shining armor, armor she would love to see him out of. She smiled when he reached down for her and was shocked how easily he pulled her up to sit snugly in his lap. She knew he was strong, but it was as if she weighed nothing at all.

Turning to face him, she was struck once more by how handsome he was.  She may be a inexperienced as far as actual sex, but she wasn't so naïve to not see the lust in his eyes and know it was for her. Lifting her fingers, she traced his pouty lips and sighed when he parted them enough to run his tongue against the tips. King Alistair was the type of man she wanted. He wouldn't take her just in hopes of a male child birthed of her loins, no, he would take her for the pleasure of it. She closed her eyes as desire teased her body. Alistair smelled divine, even with the sweat and dirt on him, and with his strong arm holding her tightly to him, she felt incredibly aroused. She opened her eyes to see him watching her closely and leaning close to his ear she whispered her thoughts, her desires. "Jostling around on your lap has me very, very aroused my King, I want very badly to come." She smiled at the sharp intake of breath and the way his nostrils flared. "In fact, all I can think of is returning to your chambers, stripping completely naked and let you use _every_ inch of my body, until we both come."

Alistair responded by digging his heals into his horse's flanks and pushing the beast into a gallop, leaving a very bemused Aedan behind.  Alistair was completely consumed in lust for her and while he tried to be an honorable man, she seemed far to right to be wrong.

Reaching the stables, he showed Miri a secret few, even among his Advisers, knew about. Maric had added on to the palace and created the inner gardens and the rooms that made up the royal wing. Hiring men who owed their King everything and would be loyal without question, he had a tunnel built from the study within his personal chambers, to the stables if the royal family needed to leave. Alistair had found it by accident and with the help of Fergus and Aedan, restored it and made sure it was readily available with new doors and locks that only the three of them had keys for. Even if Eamon and Teagan knew about the tunnel, they would be unable to open the locks now. While Alistair did not waiver in his trust that neither would ever betray Ferelden, he was not sure their loyalty was as steadfast as they claimed to him. Now however, the tunnel provided him and Miri a way to his apartments without anyone noticing.

Entering the tunnel, Miri caught Alistair off guard when she pulled him into her arms to kiss him. Alistair surged into her and pushing her tight into the wall, he cupped her bottom, lifting her just enough to get better access to her mouth.

"Maker." He whispered against her lips. "What is it about you Miri, that makes me wild with want?" She whimpered as her now hard nipples brushed teasingly against the cold metal of his breastplate. "I do not know, and do not care, all I want is you, to please you and one day fuck you."

Alistair groaned and picking her up in his arms, he practically ran to the end and after messing with the stubborn lock, kicked the door open. Taking her into his bedchambers for the first time, he smiled at the look she wore on her face at the furnishings that decorated the room.

Miri came from a fairly well to do family. The Trevelyan's raised warhorses and were well known throughout Thedas for owning and breeding the best. As such her rooms were elegantly decorated, as well as having silver candlesticks and such, showing their wealth. However, looking at Alistair's made her feel as if she had been royalty and he was a mere Knight. The bed was by far the grandest piece in the room, but instead of silks and satin's and overstuffed mattresses, they were simple covers with soft furs to guard against the cold.

Alistair chuckled as he sat her on the side of his bed. "I am a simple man, Miri. For most of my life I could fit all of my possessions within a pack I could carry on my back. So while the study you saw and the other chambers are ft for Kings and Queens of any nation, this is my sanctuary. Does it bother you as such?"

"Alistair, if you were penniless and on the street, I would still want you as much as I do now." She reached to him and pulled herself up to him once more. "I admit, your handsome face made me want to know more of you, but your kindness and honor have sealed my fate. I fear I am falling in love with you my handsome King." He watched as she blushed from her words and he knew she spoke them honestly and Maker forgive his soul, for he knew she had claimed something within him no one else had come close to in his life. Tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes, and her his, he kissed her slowly and lovingly. Gentle kisses that made his heart soar and feather like touches that made him ache on a level he didn't understand, or perhaps on some level he was afraid to understand.

He watched as she pulled away and pulled at the laces of her dress, letting it slide down her body, teasingly slow. Unlike the night of the celebration, she wore wool stockings and soft leather boots, lined in fur. However, it did nothing to dampen the beauty of her. In fact, it almost made her even more beautiful, for now there was no luxurious silks, high class jewels or powders and liners on her body or face and yet she still looked as beautiful. This was the real Miri, showing him a glimpse of the inner woman, not the title, just as he had done by bringing her here. He began pulling the light armor and trappings off of his body as well as he watched her bare most of her body for him. While he had seen most of her the night before, with the soft moonlight it was hard to see her perfectly, but now? Now he was seeing the real woman and he wanted to consume her.

Miri realized she should have felt embarrassed to stand naked before him in only her undercloth, but when she saw the slight tremor in his hands as he watched her and the blush dusting his pale skin, she knew any nerves she had mirrored his own and that was comforting. It was astounding that he could be nervous, the King of Ferelden, the man who killed the Archdemon and lived to tell the tale, was nervous. It was a humbling moment that made her heart ache even more for him.

Alistair walked to her and slowly ran the tips of his fingers down her cheek, to her neck and then across the swell of one plump breast. She was perfection, a Goddess offering herself to him and as such, he would worship her as long as he could. Bringing up his other hand, he grasped her erect nipples and began to pinch and pull, entranced that as he did so, her lips parted and her head fell back as she moaned her approval. Alistair was fascinated that the harder he pinched and pulled, the louder she moaned and slid her thighs together obviously turning her on.

"Do you like your King teasing your nipples?"

"Yes." She whimpered and began caressing her hips with her own hands and teased along the top of her undercloth, slipping her fingers under it. "I-I have s-something for you." She panted as he dropped his head to run his tongue over each nipple and then pinch the wet flesh even harder.

"Do you? And what would you gift to your King that you haven't already?" He smirked.

"Close your eyes and I will show you." She whispered and smiled when she saw him step back and did as she asked.  She took a moment to truly appreciate him. His body showed even more scars than she had seen the night before, but somehow they looked right on his toned body. Maker, he was perfection and she smiled at the hard length desperate to be rid of the cloth that was trying in vain to hold it back. Smiling, she pulled off her undercloth and crawled onto his bed with her hips facing him. Looking over her shoulder, she told him he could look.

Alistair wasn't sure what to expect, but he certainly never would have guessed the sight before him. She had spread her legs wide and it gave him a perfect view of her core, a core that was completely devoid of hair. The lack of hair drew his intense gaze to how exposed she truly was and how wet she really was as well. He didn't want to claim her virginity, but Maker forgive him it was damn hard not to!

"Do you like it?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Many women in Orlais and even the Free Marches pluck themselves bare, however I overheard my Mother once talking to her maid about a cream she made that when washed off all the hair under it came off. I have been using it for years on my legs, but I decided to try it and give you something spec-." The words died in her mouth as Alistair rushed forward and buried his face in the prize before him. Licking, sucking and even nipping the wet and exposed flesh. He moaned at how wonderful she tasted and the wicked murmurs he coaxed from her.

He licked and licked as he brought her to climax over and over again, until she shook so much, she was afraid she would collapse. It felt so good, but her body desperately needed a break. Pulling his face away, she collapsed on his bed and rolled over to look at him. His hair was a mess and his cheeks flush, but it was the fine sheen covering his face that was actually making her body ache for another release. Pulling him down to the bed, she mounted him and rubbed her soaked center up and down his hard erection.

"Take me Alistair, let me give you what I offer to the man I love." She heard him say her name, but she silenced him. "I know you think it is wrong, but we both know I will be given to the man my Father picks, not my heart. Marriage will be no love match. So let me give all I am to you, my handsome King I have come to love."

Alistair knew what she said was true. Marriage among Nobles seldom were about true love and more often resembled a breeding contract one would see among dog or horse owners to guarantee the best stock.

Finally after what seemed a lifetime, he nodded his head and rolled over her to rest between her legs. Sliding his cock between her lower lips, he rolled himself back and forth to coat his cock well enough to aid in him in entering her with as little pain as possible.

"If it hurts to much, you will tell me. I will not harm you, understand?" He watch as she nodded and after urging her legs up and over his hips he began to press forward. Andraste's flaming arse she was tight and very wet. He had to slowly, so very slowly, fuck his way into her. Each small push forward, he had to drag back only to push a bit farther each time. Her tight passage, barely parting for his intrusion, was making his lust boil. She was perfect and he admitted to himself, no woman would ever feel as right as she did.

Finally sinking to the hilt, Alistair stopped and tried to get some control over his body, but damnation it was hard. He wanted to move fast, deep strokes, dragging himself back and forth through her wet heat. He ached for it, but she needed time to adjust, to make sure he didn't hurt her. However, he found her views were quite different and catching him off guard, she rolled until she was perched on top.

It was a strange feeling she realized, to have him seated deep and hard inside her, but it was a feeling she loved. To be joined in such a way made her heart swell. Even more so that it was Alistair, who she had given herself too, so snug and deep inside her made it all the better. When she began to move, she struggled to find a rhythm and finally, Alistair smiled and grasping her waist, he lifted her slightly while drawing his knees up. Holding her steady, he started thrusting up into her.

Miri felt dizzy and drunk on lust as he drug his heavy cock back and forth through her passage. It was so perfect, so wonderful, she felt her emotions war inside of her. She would rather be a simple servant to him, than married to any Noble or even some other King. Alistair was perfection. He was handsome and still kind, he was loving and extremely passionate and her emotions finally swept her up into such a powerful release that she barely was able to acknowledge his own, other than the jerking of his cock, seated so very deep within her, as he cried out in his own release.

Alistair gathered her into his arms as she softly cried against his chest. He wouldn't ask why, for he knew it was likely her emotions over all they shared and not from pain or regrets. His own emotions were warring in him as well. What they shared had been so much more than simple desire and sex.

"Alistair?" She sniffled and tilted her head up until she could lock eyes with him. "Let me stay with you, even if it means being a servant, anything, I can't bear to leave you."

"Miri." He wiped the tears from her eyes."You are far to elegant and beautiful to be a simple servant."

"Then make me your Mistress, even if you take another or even marry, I won't demand anything other than not sending me back to the Free Marches, I can't, if I never saw you again, I would die."

"I haven't taken a Mistress in six years." He mused."I would need to think on it, not due to my desire to have you, but on the repercussions it could have on Ferelden. Your Father may be only a Bann, but he is a very powerful one and has strong family ties to both Orlais and even the Princes of Starkhaven, who I know he tried to marry you to as well. If he were Ferelden, regardless of his power and ties, he would be under my command, but he is not. I cannot afford to wage a war, even over a beauty as you."

"I=I understand." Her eyes lowered and she tried to hold back the sob begging to slip by her lips. This, was just about sex after all and she should of known as much. A King does not fall in love over a few sexual encounters and one dance and allowing herself such emotions was simply stupid.

"No you do not." He sat up and pulled her with him, taking her face into his hands."My personal feelings, my heart, cannot come before Ferelden. I was an unknown bastard, hidden and only brought out when it was needed, but the people of Ferelden still rallied behind me, still trusted me to protect them and I will not fail them because I have fallen in love with a beautiful woman I had no right to look at, let alone bed."

He kissed her slowly, tenderly. Not out of passion or desire, but with all the love his heart felt for her. He has scoffed at Fergus when he said all it took was one look and he was completely in love with his wife and it was why 8 years later he had not remarried, for she was his one true love, but maybe Fergus was right. He felt like he had loved Miri for all his life, yet it had only been two days since they met.

"Look at  me Miri." He asked and when her eyes opened to hold his, he smiled. "I do love you and have faith, I will find some way for you to remain with me, for now that I have finally found my heart, I would die if it was ripped from me." He smiled as she flung her arms around him and covered his faces in kisses while telling him she loved him. Sighing in bliss, Alistair pushed all other thoughts, but the woman with him, aside. He had carried the weight of being born a bastard to royalty as a child, the weight of the Blight as a Warden and now the fate of a country he never wanted to rule and never once in his life had he complained or put his own interests first. Now, however, he had found something he wanted for himself and the world could be damned if it tried to stop him. Miri was his and she was worth any fight he would have to wage to keep her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoiler warning for the DA:O DLC Leliana's Song

Alistair, Fergus and Aedan sat talking as they waited for the Trevelyan's to join them in the King's private dining room. As the three waited, they discussed in great detail Alistair's _friendship_ with Miri Trevelyan. Both men were concerned for Alistair, it was now common knowledge that Bann Trevelyan had promised the girl to Bann Perrin and would be finalizing the contracts soon. However, before the three men could discuss it further, Bann Trevelyan arrived with his family and Bann Perrin.

"Your Majesty, you honor us by asking us to dine with you and I hope you will forgive us bring Bann Perrin with us, but as Miri's soon to be husband, he will be our family as well." The man chuckled.

Alistair was not amused, but before he could respond, Miri walked into the room. He already thought she was beautiful, but at this moment, he wasn't sure if any woman in Thedas could compare her. She wore a gown of deep red velvet, with the bodice and lower arms covered in black lace that had hundreds of small diamonds sewn all over it. Her shoulders were bare and the top of the dress was edged in perfect white pearls.  Her hair was slightly pulled back and she wore a small tiara on top her head that matched the necklace she wore around her slender neck. She was perfect and standing Alistair held out his hand and seated her next to him with Fergus on her other side, safely keeping her from the man who was now wearing an annoyed face.

"I must say." Aedan spoke as the rest found their seats. "That you are certainly a vision of loveliness Milady Miri. In fact you look as if you belong among royalty, don't you agree Alistair?"

Alistair shot Aedan a look that made Fergus laugh as it mirrored his own many times over with his Brother antics.

"That is very kind of you Lord Aedan." She nodded to him and gave him a small smile.

As the meal went on, Miri found herself increasingly distracted by being so close to Alistair and not being able to touch him. She could smell the spices used in his soap that only enhanced his rick musky scent that was playing havoc on her body. They had only been parted for a few hours now, yet she felt herself needy and wanting him again in her arms and in her body. Every laugh that slipped past his sensual lips, every time his fingers grasped his chalice firmly, made her stomach flutter. She couldn't help thinking about how those rough hands had felt on her, grasping her hips as he buried himself deep inside her. She could feel her cunt clench at the memory. Maker she wanted him again.

Unknown to him, Alistair found his thoughts mirroring the woman next to him. He wanted, no needed to touch her and right now. Pulling the cloth from under his knife out as if to wipe his lips, he 'accidentally' dropped it. Excusing himself, he bent to retrieve it  and quickly lifted her skirt and skimmed his lips over her delicate ankle. Drawing his hand up her leg, he leaned back over to her and apologized to bumping her, giving them the closeness for him to slip his hand briefly over her plump mound, fighting a groan when he realized she wasn't wearing a undercloth.

Sitting back up, Alistair casually brushed the tips of his fingers across his lips, inhaling the soft traces of her scent.

"My Lord Trevelyan." Alistair addressed Miri's Father, waiting for him to acknowledged him before continuing. "I had planned to discuss with you possible marriage candidates for your daughter, as you said, her _friendship_ has become dear to me."

"I-I am h-honored, but would never have dreamed you would do such." Trevelyan was concerned. While he believed Bann Perrin to be a good match, he didn't wish to anger the King either. He may live in the Free Marches, but he had sold many horses to the King's stables and the other Nobles of Ferelden too. Angering the King could possibly cut those sales off and take half of his income from it as well. Ferelden's he found were as devoted to their horses as they were their dogs.

"Bann Perrin." Alistair addressed directly. "I was under the impression you had some rather _questionable_ incidents in your past.  I believe it involved some rather unique underclothing stolen?"

"I-uh, y-yes your Majesty, b-but then who does not have things in their past." He was not amused, those stories had cost him dearly with trying to find a bride in Orlais.

"I can assure you I have never been knocked out by a thief and had my custom and rather vulgar, codpiece stolen and nailed to a Chantry board." Aedan mused and tried not to laugh. Leliana had told him and Alistair many creative moments from her days as a Bard.

"W-Who told you such a lie?" Maker, he had hoped after all these years it would be forgotten.

"A rather fetching redheaded who found your fight with a crossbow still lacking. In fact she said if it wasn't for your _enhancement_ , she wouldn't of remembered you at all." Alistair joined Aedan in laughing and Alistair could hear her singsong voice asking _'then we attached it to the Chanters board, perfect? No?'_

"At any rate." Alistair finally got control of his mirth. "I just cannot allow such a well thought of family as yours Bann Trevelyan, be burden with such talk that follows Bann Perrin." He turned to the him and continued. "It is really nothing personal, but with my favorite horse coming from Trevelyan's stable and the gracious honor he does me by coming here, to find his daughter, who I admit I have come to see the potential just waiting to bloom in her, a husband, I cannot give my blessing. After all as a _friend_ to his Lordship and his family I would feel I personally failed them in such a honor they have done me."

Miri tried to keep the shock from her face. Alistair had told her he would never let her marry such a man, but this was not what she expected. He had neatly cornered her Father into allowing him to pick who she would wed. The happiness however, quickly left when she realized what that truly meant. Her Father would now expect the King to pick a spouse for her. She would still be married to someone and in love with the King. Feeling her heart breaking at the thought, she asked to be excused and quickly left before any tears fell.

It was several hours later that Alistair found her sitting in front of his door, eyes puffy from crying, but his guard keeping her from entering.

"Your Majesty!" The young man stood at attention as he spoke. "This Lady tried to enter your quarters Ser, however she refused to leave."

Helping Miri to her feet, he picked her up and waited for the lad to open the door, adding. "If this Lady wish to enter again, you will allow it, or you will find my wrath very much focused on you." Kicking the door shut, he carried her into his rooms, before setting her gently on his bed.

"Your family will be looking for you, Milady." He smiled and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"I waited till my Mother came to see me and convinced her I was ill. My maid, Ana, has been with me for years and promised me she would cover, should my Mother return. She was horrified that I might be forced to marry Bann Perrin. I think she believes I have a young man I fancy." She giggled, not knowing that was one thing that bothered Alistair.  He was 28 and she just 19. "I can stay as long as you wish me too, my love."

Alistair melted into her embrace. Leaning down to kiss her neck and trail his lips lower to the high swell of her breasts. He was starved for her body, at dinner, the small touches had been a new level of hell. He wanted her desperately.

"Maker, Miri, I swear I love you for more than your lush body, but damnation do you make it hard to think of anything else. I swear I could fuck you a thousand times and still desire a thousand more."

"You must plan for us to live long lives then." She chuckled until she was sadness in his eyes. "I am so sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all, later we will talk, for now, I am in great need of you in my bed and in my arms. I want to take you slowly and thoroughly kiss every inch of your body until you sob in pleasure." She watched as he smiled and locked both doors to his chambers, before returning to her.

They undressed quickly and climbed into bed. Alistair pulled her against his hard body and smiled at the soft sigh that left his lips. Tilting her head back he slowly brushed her lips with his, feather light touches that soon had her mewling for more. He kissed her lightly, teasing her plump lip for more and slowly began to nip her lower lip, worrying it gently with his teeth.

Growing frustrated with his teasing, Miri grasped his length and gave it a couple of quick tugs. Alistair growled as his eyes became dark with lust. Her hands were becoming much more confidant with his body and he loved it even more.

"Fuck me Alistair." She whispered against his lips. "I want to feel his Majesty's royal cock fucking me senseless." She wanted him to lose control, wanted him to take her roughly.  Slow and passionate sounded wonderful, but not right now.

"So my beautiful cat wants to be screwed _royally_?" He snickered at the pun. "Yes!" She whimpered.

Alistair brought his hand to her center and thrust his fingers up inside her, smirking at how wet she was.

"So did my wicked little tease at dinner do this?" He teased her slit, barely enough to break though, but enough to make her squirm. "Yes." She panted, her hips rolling, trying to get his fingers where she really wanted them. "Alistair!" She was almost sobbing, Maker she was feeling crazed with need.

He rolled her over, almost on her stomach, and slid up tight behind her, his cock now sliding against her slit. Miri was frantic with need. Every time he drugged his cock down her slit, the heavy tip barely breaking through, but enough to tease her now throbbing clit. "Alistair! Damnit!"  He gave her another thrust. "Yes love?" he husked in the shell of her ear. "You're killing me! You claim love, but you're killing me!" Alistair chuckled and reached around to pinch and pull hard on her nipple. "Isn't that harsh? I would never kill anyone I wanted so much." He knew he was pushing her, but a little teasing wasn't bad.  "Alistair! If you don't fuck me now, I swear-swear-I will leave and-and go find-ah!" Alistair  rolled his hips and entered her in one smooth push. He pulled back and rammed her once more and was gifted to her moaning and screaming her release. Alistair growled at the sound and lifting one leg up and over his arm he reached down and pinched her clit hard as he rutted into her. Maker he wanted her almost to the point of madness. He pushed harder and harder, wrenching her leg up more and still couldn't get enough. "I will never have enough of you, never! I'll keep you here in my bed and fuck you day and night and still not have enough of you."  He could feel her walls tremor around him and knew she would be coming apart again and this time he would join her. 'You belong to me." He bit her shoulder and she cried out. "Say it, say who you belong too!" He felt the tremors running through her body, she was almost there. "Tell me Miri! Who do you belong too?" Her back arched as she screamed her response. "You! You Alistair! No other man will ever have me!" Alistair roared in her ears as he kept fucking her while coating her depths, his hips refusing to stop his assault on her body as he felt her orgasming again, riding one right after the other.

Finally stopping and slowly catching their breath, Alistair pulled away and curled her up in his arms. "Alistair." She murmured against his chest, followed by a sleepy yawn."Promise it." He felt his own eyes flutter shut. "Hmm? What's that?" He found himself sleepy as well. She had driven him insane with lust and now he wanted to sleep with his arms around her.

He watched as she opened her silver eyes to him. "That I will stay here with you, that you will not allow my Father to marry me off and send me away from you."

He took her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes to him.  "You are mine as I am yours. I promise you that if your Father tries to take you from me, I will bring down the force of all Ferelden on him."  He kissed her tenderly and then smiled as he rubbed the tip of his nose with hers. "Now my sleepy love, rest up well, you are about to learn the pleasure that comes from being with a Grey Warden." He chuckled as she arched one elegant eyebrow at him and licked her lips. "Go to sleep you minx. You will need you'll need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Alistair woke late and remembering the night, smiled as he reached for Miri to pull her into his arms once more. He found, however, that she was not there and wondered at what point she had left him. Disappointed, he dressed and readied himself for yet another day of listening to Eamon drill him on countless things that he felt a King should be and not how Alistair was. It truthfully drove him crazy. The people of Ferelden loved him and not just because he slayed the Archdemon, but because he was like one of them. He would sneak out and go to the tavern to drink with them, when he traveled he stayed in local Inns and instead of acting like most Royals, he didn't demand the Inn be cleared and guards posted, no Alistair would eat with any there and sit back and enjoy a tankard and buy everyone a round of drinks.  The next day, he would give a pouch of gold to the owners for his lodging that was more than they made in a year. Yes, the people of Ferelden loved their King.

Leaving his rooms, Alistair was met by and extremely upset, possibly worried Fergus. In fact he had never seen Fergus looking as he was now. As he started to speak, Fergus cut him off and told him to be prepared, Bann Trevelyan knew about his time with his daughter and he was not only steaming in anger, but waiting with Aedan in the private chamber off the throne room that Alistair often used for private hearings with his subjects.

Entering the room, Alistair saw that Miri's Father was red faced and obviously angry, while Miri cried in her Mother's arms. Seeing Alistair Miri's gasped and began sobbing even more.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Trevelyan barked. "I trusted you and you, you ruined my daughter!"

"Perhaps." Aedan quickly told the angry man. "You should remember that you are speaking to the King of Ferelden and not some average Noble. While you may be angry, shouting at the King, might not be the healthiest thing to do."

"Aedan, please." Alistair finally spoke. "Bann Trevelyan, I had hoped to speak with you today anyway."

"I will not allow you to use my daughter as some common whore! I don't care what or who you are, this stops now!"

"I am not using her as my whore." Alistair tried to speak more, but he was cut off.

"Bann Perrin will still marry her and the Chantry is flying the bans as we speak. They will be married and we will leave this cursed country and court." Grabbing his daughter, the man stormed out with his wife following, leaving a shocked Alistair behind.

"Well that was interesting." Fergus finally broke the silence.

"What do you plan to do? I know you to well Alistair, you weren't just using the girl, I would think you must love her in fact." Aedan clapped Alistair on the shoulder, trying to snap him out of his shock.  Until Alistair finally shook his head.

"You're both coming with me, so get ready fast." Alistair walked away as they asked where they were going and stopping he replied. "To stop a wedding.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miri had often wonder what her wedding would be like one day when she was a child. Like any young lady, she had wondered who she would marry, who would win her heart, but never had she thought she would be forced to marry a man she didn't want.

Her Mother was trying to cheer her, but honestly what could she say or do? How could she ever make her feel any better? She was in love with a man she could never be with and as such she would be sold off to live a life void of love and happiness for the rest of her life. Alistair had tried to save her from this fate and she would never blame him for the fact it had come to this after all. He had done what he could and it was more than she could have hoped for. It was silly for her to ever think their brief affair could ever be more than it was. He was a King and he would marry a woman that could unite countries or for treaties or other things that brokered when royals married.

Her Father came to walk her down the aisle and usher in the end of her life. She would soon be the wife of Bann Perrin. She sniffled a little and her Father mistook it.

"I know you feel unworthy child, but do not. Your soon to be husband has assured me he will not hold you at fault for the King forcing you to his bed. You will have a happy life and soon be safe from being used by men in power."

She looked and saw his smile and realized he truly thought this story was the truth. That as a simple woman, Alistair had used her, forced her in his bed. He had not even allowed her to speak, to tell the truth. She had told him they were in love, but her Father had cut her off and told her Kings often lied to get a pretty girl in their beds. He would never believe that it had been real and mutual.

Soon she stood facing Bann Perrin, her soon to be husband. They held hands as the Sister spoke to them and all who gathered to watch. Normally no one who was not a friend or relative who come, but the scandal was out and everyone want to see what would happen.  Early in the morning that unknown writer had delivered a wicked story about the King and his lover sneaking off to wed, unknown to anyone, including the girl's parents. Since it was obvious the woman in the stories was Miri, this impromptu wedding had most of the court watching it closely.

Finally as they approached the speaking of final vows to each other, the Chantry doors were thrown open. Miri looked, along with the others, and she felt her heart hammering as Alistair, flanked by Fergus and Aedan, walked towards them. She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him. She quickly said a small prayer that somehow this marriage could be stopped.

"It would seem, Bann Trevelyan." Alistair spoke to her Father, who had went to stand by his daughter when Alistair had entered. "That we have a small problem and thankfully I arrived in time for you to be stopped from a path that could go very poorly for you." Stopping before Miri he flashed her a smile before continuing. "Last night, I had the pleasure of asking your daughter to marry me and she accepted. I admit we were hasty in our union in bed." He chuckled and breaking the tension in the room as he heard many others laugh as well. "However, what man could resist such a beautiful woman? I had plan to speak with you this morning, yet you did not allow such, but again, lucky for you we arrived in time. As she is my betrothed, soon to be Queen of Ferelden, you can imagine the punishment that would come down on anyone who would try to interfere with such."

"K-King A-Alistair, I had no i-'"

"Yes well you know now, so I will be taking my Bride to be back to the palace so we can prepare for our own wedding. " Alistair held his hand out for Miri and grasping hers, lead her away, smirking at the loud gasps and awkward talking between Bann Trevelyan and Bann Perrin.

As they reached Alistair's horse, he mounted and once more easily lifted her up to sit on his lap once more.

Unable to stand anymore silence, Miri finally spoke. "Did you mean that? That you wish to marry me?" Her voice quivered, scared of what his answer would be.

"Yes love, I had plan to ask you in the morning, but you had left before I could."

"I-I don't know what to say." She murmured.

"You need only to say yes." He  smirked and hearing a quick yes, he was surprised as she grabbed his head and pulled him into a hot and very passionate kiss. "I love you more than I thought I ever could Alistair, so yes!" She whispered against his lips. Maker how she loved his sensual velvety lips. She knew she could never kiss him enough, he was just too perfect and it felt too good.

"You are so very tempting my love. You make me want to take you back to my rooms and thoroughly kiss every inch of your beautiful body."

"Hmm, please do my love."

'I can't. We need to talk and should what I have to confess change your mind on marriage to me, I will still protect you from being forced to the alter to a man you do not want."

She felt her happiness drain. "I do not like the sound of that, Alistair, should I worry?"

"That I do not know, but what I have to say, well it has to do with the fact I was a warden before being King and it should be discussed prior to marriage my love."

Miri smiled and sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. Most likely it was things that could never be shared with her about the wardens themselves. They were a very secretive order and most likely they made sure that those who married, still kept it so.

She couldn't believe what had happened as they rode back to the palace. She was to marry the King of Ferelden. It seemed impossible , like something from a child's book, not in reality, yet if Alistair was telling the truth and she had no reason to doubt him, she would indeed marry and become the Queen of Ferelden.

Entering the palace, Miri found news traveled faster then she imagined it would. As they walked by she heard the whispers, some praising her for her luck, others damning her for trapping the King like a common whore. Trying to ignore it, she focused on Alistair, who acknowledged the words spoken by squeezing her hand in comfort.

She knew this would thrust her into the limelight and for a moment she wondered if she was ready for such a huge change. There would always be rumors,  she would always be watched in everything she did and there would be people not happy with her as their Queen and try to find a way to come between them. That was the life of royalty. Was she truly up for a life like that? Did she really want a life like that?

Reaching Alistair's chambers, all previous thoughts were gone, by the dashing smile on his handsome face and the kiss he quickly gave her. Feeling his arms holding her tight against him and his sensual lips, sliding against her, she realized even if life as his wife  was chaotic and under scrutiny, a life without Alistair was not worth living.

"I know you said we needed to talk, but please, before that, make love to me Alistair, make this real and not a dream." She felt one tear run down her face. She watched as Alistair lifted his fingers to cheek and brushed away her tears.

"I love you Miri, more than anything in my life. Never doubt that." He smiled and then kissed her again. "And yes, my beautiful love, I do want very much to make love to you."

They undressed quickly, but before she could climb into his large bed, she felt him pull her back against his chest. Lowering his head, he kissed one shoulder and then the other, while trailing his large hands down her slender arms.  She sighed in pure bliss as his hands slid over her belly and up to grasp her full breasts.

"One day the future King or Queen of Ferelden will demand these for themselves love." He husked in her ear. "But until then, I believe they are mine for the taking." He pinched and pulled on them, hard and not stopping until she moaned and arched against him, begging for him to take her. "No, not yet love." He whispered against the shell of her ear, before nipping it and drawing the earlobe in his mouth, sucking and pulling in rhythm with the tugs are her now painfully, yet somehow pleasurable erect nipples. "I think these beauties." He gave one a small twist, bring a husky moan from her lips. "Are begging me to kiss them, to suckle them, don't you think?" Instead of answering, she drove her pert arse against his cock, arching just right so his hard length could ride the cleft and letting out a small shudder, he drove himself against her, enjoying the feel. Sliding one hand down, he traced her silky smooth slit, now dripping from her lust as she whimpered in his arms.  He teased the just the opening of her, never sliding deep inside like she wanted. Instead laughing as she tried to wiggle and squirm and force his fingers where she wanted them. "Alistair, please." She whimpered, she wanted him filling her, no matter how exquisite his teasing felt. He responded by plunging two fingers deep within and curling them before dragging them over the spot that made her see stars. Again and again he hit the spot, until she was mewling and bucking against him, getting closer and closer the release she so greedily wanted right now.

Pulling away, with a irritated moan coming from her lips, he bent her down, until she was braced on her arms, over the bed. He swatted her on one perfect cheek, surprised it bringing a moan from her lips instead of outrage. "Do you enjoy being spanked?" He asked as he rubbed her cheek and swatting it again. "Even nobles, should be corrected by their King." She shot him a look that made his cock jerk. Seeing her like this and having her refer to him as King instead of his name, spoke to some dark wicked spot deep inside him.  Leaning down to her side, he licked her ear, before telling her he indeed found punishing a noble a good thing to do from time to time and before she could respond he swatted her cheeks several times in a row, fascinated by the husky moans that it ripped from her mouth.

Standing back up, he dropped his mouth to the red shine of her arse and pepper it with kisses and slight licks. Shocked that she enjoyed having her arse swatted, yet enjoying it nonetheless , he slid one hand back inside of her and realized as his fingers probed her depths, that how slick she was, that she has indeed enjoy his light swats. He slid so easily in and out and the sounds of his fingers slipping through the wetness made his cock harden even more.  Play time might have been fun, but he needed to be in her, needed to know he was the one to claim her.

Telling her to get in bed, he pulled the covers back as he joined her there. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her slowly and lovingly.  They held each other's eyes for a moment and she reached up, to trace the side of his face and let her nails rake over the stubble of his jaw, before he was kissing her once more.

Rolling her under him, he settled between her legs and suddenly, the playful and perhaps a bit more deviant side of him left, as he slowly pushed into her. While a bit of playing had been fun and Maker knew it was damn arousing too, this was what he really wanted. The bliss of sliding his cock back and forth through her heat and the contact between their eyes never breaking as he did so. Once he had teased Aedan about bedding Morrigan and he had said the moment it turned from sex to love he knew and suddenly everything had changed inside him. Alistair had scoffed and told him it was probably some sneaky witch spell instead, but now? Now he knew what his friend had said was true. Before, he had indeed loved her, but until now he hadn't realized how much power loving her had on him. He had almost lost her forever today and that realization made everything else change in him.  This was the woman he loved, the woman he realized he could never live without. As he made love to this beautiful woman he knew that as long as she wanted him, there was nothing he would deny her, because she alone held his heart.

The day passed slowly in a haze of love and carnal delight, as they spent it alone in his chambers, only breaking for meals brought by servants. However as much as he enjoyed it, he knew that he had to discuss with her things that very well could make her chose to leave. He also knew that should the burden he carry as a warden be too much for her and the possibility that Aedan could fail, cause her to leave, he would indeed let her go.

They laid curled together as he told her about the taint and the fact that he had already had it for almost 10 yrs, so if Aedan failed, he would only have 20 yrs left if he was lucky, before the calling would claim him too. He also told her that unless a cure was found, it was unlikely they would ever have children either. He told her even now, when everything was quiet, he could sometimes hear the music drifting far away to his ears and that those were the only moments he truly grew afraid of what might come to pass one day if a cure was not to be found.

He watched as the emotions passed over her face. There was rage and anger and then teary eyes and sadness as well. Finally he waited to see what her response would be. He found himself holding his breath, wondering what she would say, never expecting what she did.

She pulled his face into a kiss, so full of love it made his heart clench. Then pulling away, he saw the tears from earlier finally break and run down her face as she spoke. "I will share your burden my love and should Aedan fail, I will follow you into the Deep Roads as well, and we will die as we started, together."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been ten weeks since Alistair and Miri wed. Just as shocking as their courtship, their wedding was equally so, as Bann Perrin tried to challenge Alistair for Miri's hand. He claimed his betrothal was finalized prior to the King's announcement and as such, he was the one who would marry her. In typical Ferelden tradition of fiercely loyal people to the Theirin line, before Alistair could respond, several the Lords, as well as a few Bann's, grabbed Bann Perrin and 'escorted' him out of Denerim only to put him on a ship leaving Ferelden that day.

Alistair had given his bride the wedding any woman could dream of. Imported flowers from all over Thedas, silk banners, white rose petals leading to the alter for her to walk along and everything else Miri could have dreamed of. It was every bit the storybook wedding, she had confessed to him one night they had stayed up talking.

However, as much as he did to make everything perfect for her, nothing prepared him that day for the vision his soon to be Queen made. Dressed in garnet red silks and velvets, the gown was a master piece. The bodice and sleeves were a deep garnet red velvet with a hand sewn design on the bodice and lower sleeves, while the upper princess style puffs upper arms had mini diamond beads sewn all over them. The neckline was off the shoulders and had diamond encrusted trim, with diamond shaped section on the center of each arm. The huge bellowing skirt was heavy silk, matching in color perfectly. She wore her hair pinned up in a small tiara, with one small section falling in a curl along the side of her face in a perfect little lovelock. The back had been curled in tight ringlets that cascaded down her back. If he had thought her beautiful before, she was  worthy of being a Goddess now and seemed destine to be a Queen among Thedas.

The celebration afterward had been as magnificent as the actual ceremony. Alistair sat at the highboard with Miri on one side to him and Aedan on the other. Alistair had yet to let go on Miri's hand since they left the chapel and brining it too his lips, he kissed her knuckles again, desperate for more contact and for his lips to be on her body once more.

After he had saved her from marrying that idiot Perrin, they had spent their days and nights talking about every subject possible when they weren't making love. Every word out of her mouth, charmed him more and more and he found besides her beauty and sarcastic wit was also the heart of a scholar. She had told him that unlike many families across Thedas, she was allowed to study with her Brothers and their tutor's to her heart's content. Most nobles stopped their daughters education around 14 in order for them to focus on running their future household and other duties they would oversee as a wife and mother one day. However, Miri had studied daily with her Brother even after their own studies had stopped. He found she spoke many languages and was well versed in history and law. She would be an amazing Queen and equally as a wife. Even Eamon admitted that Ferelden would benefit from her as their Queen and she was as brilliant as Anora had ever been.

Following the wedding, they left to tour some of Ferelden and also escort Aedan to the port on the Storm Coast to follow his leads deep into the west.  Before boarding the boat, he turned to Alistair one last time and spoke.

"Morrigan and Kieran are safe in Orlais, but should the civil war get worse, promise me you will bring them here and watch over them. If they are not safe, if I lose my family, I have no reason to cure myself of this." Pausing he gave Alistair a brief hug and then Miri as well. "Keep my wife and son safe Alistair, no one else would I trust with that, not even my Brother Fergus." He then boarded, and as they left he waved once.

Returning to Denerim, Alistair and Miri settled into life as Husband and Wife. Alistair had to admit that one perk he enjoyed greatly about having a wife, was looking forward to night when they retired to their quarters.  Shocking the court, they did not have separate bed chambers as most royals did, but shared Alistair's instead. Alistair did have his quarters slightly remodeled and fancied up a bit. While Miri had told him she didn't care, Alistair had insisted, he wanted their quarters to be a place of comfort for her.

After the remodeling was done, Miri admitted she enjoyed the new furnishing and especially loved the oversized chaise lounge in front of the glass doors leading out to the private balcony. Covered in soft rabbit fur, it felt amazing to lay on and even more so naked with Alistair under soft and silky small blanket that matched with rabbit fur on one side .  They laid there now, enjoying the soft rain outside, while holding each other tight.

Alistair knew as they laid there, naked, that it would not be long before they both would be consumed with desire. Miri was insatiable when it came to sex and Alistair was not one to question his good luck.

"You know it's been almost over two months that we have been married now, and I still feel like this is a dream and worry I might wake up one day and you will be gone." He ran his lips over her forehead as he pulled her tight against him.

"I Know what you mean, I find myself thinking the same thing, afraid I will wake up one day and find myself married to Perrin." She whimpered as he pulled her tighter against him, letting her now stiff nipples run deliciously against the small dusting of hair he had on his chest. She couldn't help but moan as she slightly wiggled against him.

"You minx, we can't even talk without you getting turned on." He chuckled, until she wrapped one small hand around his semi hard cock, lifting one brow and shooting him a look that said she wasn't the only one. "Fine, me too. It is still your fault though."

Pushing herself up, she ran her lips along those pink pouty lips she loved so much. While she had nothing to compare too, she couldn't imagine any man kissing better than him. Sighing as he deepened the kiss, he grasped one of her breasts, squeezing it hard enough to make her arch even more into him.

"Maker forgive me, but there is nothing in this world better than fucking you, my lusty little vixen." He told her as he pulled away from her lips. "I enjoy taking you slow, but right now, tonight, I just want to fuck you hard and fast till we both come."

Before he could react, she was straddling his lap and grabbing his now fully hard cock, before lowering herself on him, panting and groaning, as she sunk down fully on him. She smiled as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up and down him like she weighed nothing at all.

"I love you for more than sex my love." She told him as she grasped his face and turned it up so she could kiss him. "But I must admit, I do so love fucking you every chance I get."

"Completely shameless." He grunted as they found the perfect rhythm. He knew this would be quick, just a need to share their bodies and later they would take their time and enjoy their bodies coming together more than once before this night was over. As they always did.

As quick as it started, they peaked together and Alistair tucked her gently to his side as they enjoyed the afterglow of their passionate union. Kissing her gently, Alistair once more counted himself lucky to find such a wonderful woman to have for whatever days he had left in this life.

"I was just thinking. That since we married, my mysterious writer has not written anything. I guess a married man is not as exciting to write about." He chuckled. When he stopped he noticed Miri wore a rather sheepish look on her face and a blush as well. "Wait, sweet Maker, it was you, wasn't it?"

Miri sighed, knowing she had no choice but to confirm his statement. "Yes my love, it was me." She smiled when he asked her why. "Because, I saw you several times in the market and I was totally smitten with you." She sighed and seeing him arch a brow, she laughed. "My maid told me she heard you abstain from sex. I knew if I ever would have a chance with you, I needed to get you-."

"Worked up?" He laughed, she truly was a handful.

"Yes, I wanted to have you burning with desire so when I finally was introduced I could try and seduce you." She blushed even more, especially when he laughed. "Well how else was I to seduce you?"

"I am sorry love, I just never imagine someone would try to plan out the lustful seduction of a King, especially if that King was me." He kissed her and laughed even more. He once more counted his luck on finding such a woman to have in his life and as his wife.

"Don't let it go to your head." She playfully swatted him. "Let's head to bed love and I will tell you all the lustful little ideas I never had a chance to use in the stories."

"Will you demonstrate them too?" He stood up and pulled her with him, but suddenly started laughing hard and seeing her confused look, he told her why. "Aedan asked me when he first arrived if I was hoping the writer was a fetching lass who would offer to show me all her ideas."

Walking to their bed and climbing under the sheets, she gave him a saucy look. "I knew I liked that man for a reason." Laughing together, Alistair quickly joined her and true to her word, Miri began telling him her ideas and then did indeed demonstrate a few things, just to be sure he understood.

                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Miri and Alistair are a favorite couple of mine and they will grace my next story as well <3


End file.
